


Alone Again, Naturally

by mossnrocks



Series: The Additional Sorry Tales of Andreas Asp [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, First Time Writing a Sex Scene, It was intended to be fluffy, Like it's not totally explicit until the end that there's dubcon, Other, The smut is there but is quite talked around, This was beta-read, but there's dubcon and I don't wanna trigger anyone, dubcon, it... was not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks
Summary: Quick first attempt at a sex scene ever. It ended up like this. :/ see notes for more context about characters
Relationships: Andreas Asp/Lone Holm, Original Male Character/Original Character
Series: The Additional Sorry Tales of Andreas Asp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157231





	Alone Again, Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Again! Warning for dubcon. Andreas doesn't say no, even though he isn't comfortable with the situation. 
> 
> These characters are from my short story, The Sorry Tale of Andreas Asp. Maybe someday I'll post it or publish it. I'm not sure.

Andreas lay under Lone’s gentle ministrations, their hands brushing against nearly everywhere on his body. Andreas’s gloves were off-- this was the real deal. He sucked in a quick breath when their finger brushed over his nipple, which Lone grinned at. 

“Oh? Are we sensitive here?” They said, leaning in, their warm breath ghosting over it. 

“Lone--” Andreas gasped out. “Lone, Lone, Lone--” 

They giggled, and closed their mouth around the nipple. Andreas bucked slightly, but he was held down by Lone’s deceptively strong hands. They piled on attention to that one, and then switched to the next, while Andreas’s mouth made high pitched noises that he did not recognize. They were like mewls-- how he hated that he could not stop himself. 

“You’re loud tonight,” Lone whispered, seeming all the louder in the quiet that followed them like a shroud. Andreas bit his lip and stifled another whimper. It was true. He was being loud, much louder than he would usually allow himself to ever be-- 

And then he was crying out again as Lone nipped at his neck, no longer able to keep his mouth closed and quiet. He wailed out garbled words and pleas for more, his brain shutting down except for the feeling of _moreyesplease_. 

“Do you want to do more?” Lone whispered into the crook of his neck, their mouth gently brushing against his skin, which burned with heat. "Do you want me to do you? Or..." Lone began to slide his pants lower, slowly, oh so slowly. “You'd have me?” 

Andreas panted, still unable to say anything that made sense. Lone smirked down at him, this mess of a boy, and stuck his fingers in their mouth. 

“Me, then.” Andreas groaned around the digits, some thought half-forming in the back of his brain, a barely-there _wait, hold on_ , but Lone was already moving, and it was already glorious, so Andreas just went where they wished and did as they bid. 

It went so quickly, yet not quick enough, and Andreas felt as though he were in some haze that erased all the memories in between them and when Lone was fully seated on him, grinning down like the cat that ate the canary. 

“Hm?” They asked, somehow unflustered even now, as Andreas lay drowning in his mind and his blush. “Oh, c’mon Andreas. Don’t run from me _now_.” 

Andreas’s breath punched out of his lungs, beating itself into each rib on its way, and it went like a quiet, breathy sigh under Lone’s hands in his hair, them around him, and their mouth, which was doing _things_ to his body. 

Lone directed him further and forced him this way and back, all while he let them. This was for Lone, and the soft kisses were for him. The hand-holding, the quiet walks-- that was for Andreas, those soft moments, but here? When Lone was nearly feral with the craving, Andreas simply bared his neck and his chest, and Lone was the one sated and filled. 

Andreas came with a yelp as Lone bit his neck, and Lone was soon after. They came down more slowly than they had gone up, and Lone kissed Andreas’s neck softly, and wiped them both clean, and closed his open eyes, and whispered the simple word ‘ _sleep_ ’...

So Andreas fell asleep, and then woke alone and bruised. 


End file.
